


you're just too good for me, babe

by perpetvo



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bus Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, allison being a Sub, blink and you'll miss it voyeurism, dont @ me, renee tops, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetvo/pseuds/perpetvo
Summary: what it says on the packet... renee walker being hot and fingering allison on the bus back from a game.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	you're just too good for me, babe

  
  


Renee felt the bumps and the potholes in the road not from her seat above the wheel of the Foxes’ bus, but from the slight jiggle Allison’s head gave from its pretty perch on her shoulder. 

She was contented to just watch the world go by, zipping past them, streaks of light like shooting stars and the constant white lines on either side of the bus. She didn’t even really know where they were- somewhere between Palmetto and Texas.

The game had been good, satisfying, a solid win- not one that hadn’t worked for, but one where Renee could sneak a glance at Allison’s thighs, sweat slicked and in action, muscular and thick. It was distracting, frankly. 

The soft hair began to shift slightly on Renee’s head, and the latter very gently moved to press her lips to Alli’s head. Renee looked up and around them, but everyone else was thoroughly knocked out. 

Kevin, Aaron and Nicky all had headphones in with their heads resting back with their eyes closed. Andrew and Neil were huddled up under a blanket and interchangeably went from quiet whispers of truth to eased sleep. They’d come a long way. Everyone else on the team were similar- Dan and Matt looking ever-so-married in their cooped up position, snoring together. 

Renee craned her neck to do an instinctive head count; Allison chose that moment to press a damp, warm kiss to Renee’s neck. Renee deflated and her eyes fluttered, letting out a soft hiss. 

When Alli repeated the action, Renee’s hand went around one of those perfect thighs and squeezed, drawing only a sigh out of those pretty lips as they attached themselves again to Renee’s jugular and Renee had to clench her fist next to her so as to not give a long, loud moan. 

“You wanna be loud, like at home. You always moan so loud. It’s always the quiet ones,” Alli mumbled dazedly, eyes opening to slits as she spoke against Renee’s neck. 

“You like when I’m loud, don’t you, kitten,” Renee whispered, because although she was a good, strong, resilient woman, by God, a sleepy, sex-dazed Allison was simply irresistable. 

Alli gave the softest little moan, lips still parted against Renee’s throat, mouthing motions turning into panting as Renee spoke. 

“You like when I show you just how good you make me feel, huh, baby? Want me to show you how you make me feel?” she taunted as she palmed Alli’s thigh, getting closer and closer to rubbing up against the wetness in her warm athletic shorts. 

“Uh huh,” came the soft, delicate response, eyes doey and glazed. “Want you to, Ren.” 

“Want me to what? Finger you until you cum all over me, right here on this bus?” Renee continued, because she liked watching Allison practically cum from just listening, liked watching her press her thighs together for friction, trying to palm herself but being too sex drunk and sleepy and hazy from post-game tiredness that she just ends up taking Renee’s hand and pressing it hard against her pussy. Allison bit her lip and gave a high pitched squeak. 

“Ssh, baby, you don’t wanna wake up everyone up, do you?” Renee warned. “But you’d probably like that, wouldn’t you, you kinky slut,” she admonished, watching Allison preen and buck into Renee’s hand like a bitch in heat. 

“Uh huh, they can watch, jus’ wanna cum, wanna cum,” she whimpered, biting her lip, looking at Renee with those big old eyes until Renee’s resolve tore itself in two. 

In one motion, Renee pulled Allison onto and over her lap, those gorgeous thighs straddling her. Allison was desperately trying to tug off her shorts, eventually giving up and letting her head fall forward to suck on Renee’s neck and letting the other woman try. Renee managed to get them at least somewhat off so that she could admire Allison’s bare pussy, pulling apart her lips to admire the wetness. 

“God, kitten, all this for me?” Renee praised, holding her open and watching her shiver from the pleasure of being exposed. “What a good girl. Whose pussy?” she asked, giving her clit a firm little flick. 

Alli gave another squeak and then a soft moan into the crook of Renee’s neck. 

“Your pussy, Ren, your pussy,” she chanted, breathless and helpless. 

“My perfect little girl, you are just so good,” Renee praised. “Keeping this pussy all wet and sweet for me. I’d eat you out, just lay you down on the floor of this bus and ravage you. They can watch but they can’t touch,” Renee whispered, watching Allison buck into the cold air, getting no friction. A thick, wet glob of wetness slipped from Allison’s pussy onto Renee’s thigh, just as Alli gave a sweet little moan. Her lips parted on Renee’s shoulder, expecting the fingers that came to her mouth after cleaning up the mess. 

“Such a pretty girl,” Renee praised, watching Alli almost go back to sleep while sucking on Renee’s fingers, getting them far wetter than they had been just with the slick on them. Renee’s mouth was dry just watching her. When Allison’s eyes slipped open again and looked up at Renee with nothing but raw, unbridled desire, Renee was helpless to do anything except hold her girl and slide her fingers along her wetness, never diving in, never touching her clit- making her whine and moan and plead with her mouth against Renee’s neck. 

“Ren, please, please, you’re so good to me, please,” she whimpered, hand tightening into a ball in Renee’s shirt. 

“Want my fingers, kitten?” Renee asked, because sometimes she was cruel. 

“ _ Yes _ , Ren, your fingers, anything, ‘m so empty,” she whined, and Renee finally slipped three fingers into that messy, wet pussy, covering Alli’s mouth with her own to smother the moan. 

It didn’t work, because the moan Allison let out was pornographic, raw and was followed but a thick coating of slick over Renee’s fingers. Andrew’s head turned towards them, Renee never broke eye contact with him as she slipped her fingers in and out of her whimpering girlfriend, who was leaking so much it was hard to tell when and if she had started to cum or not. Andrew eventually gave a perfunctory nod with a hint of a smirk and when there was a telltale, breathy, Neil-shaped moan from the other side of the bus an hour later, Renee knew why. 

“Moremoremoremoremore,” Alli whimpered, hand squeezing the life out of Renee soft cotton tshirt, pussy clenching and unclenching around Renee’s fingers. Renee performed as asked, speeding up and adjusting her trajectory so as to more accurately hit her gspot. Alli went quiet, which Renee usually took as a time to withdraw, knowing the consequences, but she figured they’d come this far anyways (no pun intended).

After one last rub over her bundle of nerves Renee pulled away her hand rubbed at Alli’s protruding clit as sharp sprays of cum hit her lap, before it settled into a sporadic shower, soaking them both. Alli barely made noise, just trembled and had her mouth wide open, head thrown back. Renee didn’t stop rubbing her clit and Alli didn’t stop squirting, until those beautiful thighs gave out and the show stopped with a final drizzle and the leak of more slick. Exhausted, Alli fell forward again, panting and whimpering into Renee’s neck. 

Renee barely knew what to do with herself. Covered in her trembling girlfriend’s cum, one touch away from orgasming herself- it was a religious experience. She reached down with her own hand, lifting one foot up onto the seat beside them and shifting Alli over slightly, and slipping two fingers inside herself. Alli, having taken a moment to recover, smiled a tired smile against Renee’s neck and began her tantalising kiss-bite-suck routine that always made Renee cry out. 

Alli’s hand joined her own and slowly rubbed at her clit, a very calm pace that had Renee just about to scream. 

“Wanna feel you cum, Ren. I squirted all over you, didn’t I? Made you wet all over, Ren,” she whispered, and with that, Renee came hard, slick slipped out of her in a rush that Allison collected with her fingers and sucked on gratefully, letting Renee ride out her orgasm. 

Moments after, when things are quieter, breath has eased, and minds are no longer racing with lust, Renee has the audacity to giggle. 

“I’m all sticky kitten,” she whispered, rubbing Alli’s thigh. 

“‘M stickier.” 

“I’m gonna eat you so hard when we finally get off this bus.” 

The only answer was a tiny whimper that reeked of anticipation. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
